The present invention relates generally to piping or plumbing systems where pipes or fire sprinklers exit into rooms in a house or building via openings in ceilings, floors or walls, and is particularly concerned with a retainer assembly for securing an escutcheon, wall plate, or decorative canopy mounted at the opening against loosening or falling off in the event of an earthquake or other seismic occurrence.
Decorative and protective wall plates, canopies or escutcheons mounted around openings in building walls, floors and ceilings may loosen and even fall off in the event of severe shaking or jolts to the building, as may occur in an earthquake, tornado, storm or the like. In the event that such parts do become loose and fall, extra damage to the building and potential injury to its occupants is possible. Up to now, there has been no effective way to secure such components so that they are more resistant to loosening if the building shakes or vibrates.